1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrows with reduced diameter nocks and more particularly pertains to reducing the exterior diameter of nocks to the exterior diameter of arrow shafts to improve arrow performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrows and nocks is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrows and nocks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling nocks to arrows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of arrows and nocks and couplings therebetween. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,335 to Saunders discloses a string holding arrow nock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,588 to Dodge discloses an archery arrow nock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,163 to Scanlon discloses an arrow hock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,211 to Belter discloses a nock for arrows of sport and hunting bows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,067 to Saunders discloses an arrow insert.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,272 to Barrow discloses the design of an arrow nock.
In this respect, the arrows with reduced diameter nocks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the exterior diameter of nocks to the exterior diameter of arrows to improve arrow performance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved arrows with reduced diameter nocks which can be used for reducing the exterior diameter of nocks to the exterior diameter of arrow shafts to improve arrow performance which can be used to couple nocks to arrows. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.